


All is not what it seems.

by lydiamxrtin



Series: TK Strand Week 2020 [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiamxrtin/pseuds/lydiamxrtin
Summary: TK Stand Week 2020 - Day 2 • Prompt: "Wait are you jealous?"Someone TK knew from New York comes to visit and Carlos ponders how the two know each other when the truth is revealed it's not what he was expecting.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: TK Strand Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998973
Comments: 10
Kudos: 166
Collections: TK Strand Week 2020





	All is not what it seems.

**Author's Note:**

> Day two...here we go! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> -AJ

TK wiped down the truck, buffing and shining it to bring out the vibrant red colour. Paul playful nudged TK's shoulder, "You missed a spot," he said, motioning to a small line on the truck.

"You forget how to wash the truck in three weeks kid?" Judd called from the other side of the truck, and while TK wouldn't see him, he was sure he was wearing a wide grin.

"Very funny," TK called back, throwing one of his spare cloths over the truck.

"Tyler Kennedy in Texas, who woulda thought," A voice said from the station door.

Before TK turned, he already knew who the voice belonged to, "Charlie?!" He called, wiping his hands on his grey work shirt, walking over the man standing in the doorway. When TK reached Charlie, he pulled him into a gigantic hug, the boys patting each other's backs. TK pulled back but kept his hands on the man's shoulders, "What are you doing here?!" TK almost stammered, still reeling from the shock of seeing Charlie.

TK let his hands fall from the man's shoulders, crossing over his chest. "I've actually got a job interview down here," Charlie said. It had been over a year since TK had seen the man, but he still looked the same, his mousey brown hair messily tossed, like it had only taken him minutes, but TK knew it was more like hours.

"Your moving from New York?" TK asked, shaking his head a little.

"Depends if I get the job," Charlie laughed.

TK clicked his tongue, placing his hands on his hips, "Charlie Taylor in Texas, now  _ that  _ is something I never thought I'd see," TK laughed, shaking his head. It was then TK heard someone clear their throat behind him, TK spun around to see the team watching, Judd and Mateo having come over to the other side, "Oh Charlie this is the team," TK said, walking over to them, and pointing at each member as he said their name, "Judd, Paul, Marjan," Charlie shook each other their hands, "and Probie," TK finished, earning a laugh from the crew. 

"Mateo," Mateo corrected, giving a joking glare to TK.

"Nice to meet you," Charlie said, nodding at them all.

"So how long are you here for?" TK asked, leaning against the truck.

"Just a few days," Charlie said, looking around the station, "I heard you'd moved here," Charlie paused for a moment, an indication that he had also heard  _ why  _ TK had moved here. "Turns out it was pretty easy to track you down, not many firefighters called TK in Texas." Charlie joked, clearly trying to lighten the mood, something he was always good at. "I was wondering if you wanted to catch up tonight, it's been a while," He smiled.

"The team and I normally hit this local after work, wanna join?" TK asked.

"If that's alright with you?" Charlie asked, motioning to the crew behind TK. 

TK turned to see his crewmates nodding along,

"I'll text you the address, probably be around 9?" TK said.

"Looking forward to it, see you guys then!" Charlie said, giving TK a finale squeeze on the shoulder, waving and walking off. 

TK was about to turn his attention back towards the truck when he saw someone else enter the firehouse; Carlos. 

TK mouth broke out into a wild smile, pushing off the truck and walking over to him, "Hey," Carlos smiled.

"Hey, what are you doing here," TK said, leaning forward to kiss Carlos.

"Was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch?" He said, motioning to his to the kitchen behind the crew. TK smiled, due to both their jobs, actual lunch dates were hard to come, when TK was on call he unable to leave the station, so if Carlos had an hour spare, he'd come by for lunch. If they were lucky, the station would get no calls during their time. 

"Damn you just mister popular today huh?" Paul joked. 

Carlos gave TK a confused look, clearly not understanding Paul's comment. 

TK gave a laugh, "An old friend swung by, he's going to join us from drinks later," He said, starting to head over to the kitchen with Carlos,

"Just an old friend, huh?" Paul called.

"What's that suppose to mean?" TK laughed over his shoulder,

"I dunno man you seemed pretty frazzled to see him, looked like there was a lot of history there," Paul said. 

This time TK didn't laugh, instead of turning back to walk to the kitchen. He reached out and grasped Carlos hand giving it a squeeze. When on the job, Paul's intense attention to detail was useful, however, when it came down to him knowing details about TK's personal life, he wasn't so thrilled.

Tk leaned on the bar with Carlos, watching as the rest of the crew danced to some song TK had never heard, "How was the rest of work," Carlos asked, sipping his drink.

TK sighed, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, "Long, was called to put out at least four bbq's today," TK jokes, pulling his head up to look at Carlos, "What about you?" He asked.

"Pretty quiet," Carlos smiled, reaching out to brush a piece of TK's hair off his forehead.

"Good," TK sighed, a quiet day meant a safe day. TK moved his head to place a kiss to Carlo's hand as he started to move it back.

"Hey!" A voice called, TK turned around to see Charlie walking over, pulling TK into a hug.

"Hey!" Tk smiled, he turned to Carlos, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Charlie, this is Carlos, Carlos Charlie,"

"Hi nice to met you," Charlie smiled, reaching out to shake TK's hand.

"And you," Carlos said, leaning back on the bar, "So your from New York?" He asked.

"Born and raised," Charlie proudly said.

TK watched as Carlos seemed to flick his eyes between TK and Charlie, a small smile on his face, "And uh, how do you know each other?" He asked.

The silence only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough. Neither TK nor Charlie said anything, both men just watching each other. Eventually, Charlie cleared his throat, "Uh mutual friends," he smiled.

TK nodded, but as he looked over at Carlos, he could tell he didn't quite believe him, the few seconds of silence doing enough damage.

TK was lent against his table, watching as Charlie walked over to the bar to grab another round. "So how long have you known each other?" Carlos asked.

"Uhh since we were 17," TK said, nodding.

"Wow so almost ten years," Carlos replied.

TK looked over at Carlos, finding himself surprised that they'd known each other that long. "Yeah," TK breathed.

"I guess Paul was right," Carlos casually said, TK frowned, unsure what he was referring to, "Lots of history," Carlos clarified. 

TK tried not to think about all the history the two shared, instead putting on a shy smile, "You could say that,"

There was a pause before Carlos spoke, moving closer to TK. "You know if you two dated you can tell me?"

TK pulled back in shook, letting out a scoff "What?" He asked.

"You're a terrible liar," Carlos laughed, cocking his head to the side, "Mutual friends?" He said.

_ Damit,  _ as soon as Charlie had said it, TK had known Carlos wasn't convinced.

"I get it, you've dated other people you can tell me," Carlos started to ramble, looking down at the beer in front of him. 

TK felt a small smile creep up his face, his head tilting to the side, "Wait, are you jealous?" TK asked.

"No," Carlos said a bit too quickly, pausing for a moment before continuing, "Just you two seem close, that's all, closer than friends," He said.

TK sighed, he didn't want Carlos to think he was lying and he certainly didn't want him to feel jealous, no matter how cute he looked. TK fidgetted on the spot, ducking his head slightly, "We were in rehab together," TK admitted, "After my first overdoes," he said quieter this time.

He saw Carlo's face soften, just like it had when TK first time him he was an addict. 

"I didn't want to say in case he didn't want people to know," TK said, there had been many times Charlie had lied about where he'd known TK from when out in public, TK was sure that Charlie still struggled with admitting he was an addict. "Plus, I-I wasn't sure I wanted you to know, not because I don't trust you I do but, but rehab at 18 wasn't my finest moment," TK admitted, averting his eyes away from Carlos.

He felt Carlos hand on top of his, causing him to turn around to look at the man, "TK, I would never judge you for your history, you know that," Carlos smiled, his hand smoothing over TK's.

TK leaned forward, placing a kiss on Carlo's lips, deepening it for a moment before pulling back, "I know," He smiled. "We met in rehab, we were the youngest in there," TK continued, "I don't think I would have made it through it without him," TK tried not to think about his first time in rehab, the experience still somehow feeling too raw, "Over the years he's helped me to stay clean, so I guess yes we're more than friends but not like that," He said. 

TK pushed himself off the table, shifting to see Carlos. TK reached out and brushed his hand across Carlos's cheek, "But even if he was an ex, it wouldn't make a difference," TK assured, "I'm with you and nothing, and no one is going to change that," Carlos just smiled at TK, leaning forward to place another kiss on his lips.

After they parted, TK noticed Charlie coming back over to the table with the drinks, placing them in front of the boys.

"So," He said, "Wanna tell me how you two lovebirds met," Charlie smiled.

TK looked over at Carlos with a smile, the man returning it. 

"Well, it was one of our first jobs..." TK started. 

When TK had left New York, he always thought that meant leaving everyone he'd met there behind, every memory he had made. But as TK sat here with his friend, he realised that maybe leaving New York didn't mean he had to leave everyone behind, that perhaps some people stuck with you no matter where you were. 


End file.
